


Twisted

by Raicheda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, Lucy Heartfilia is a good friend, Mental Anguish, Natsu Is Oblivious, Sometimes being a good friend hurts, The girls at the guild like to sit down and talk about MEN, Why wasn't there a tag for that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheda/pseuds/Raicheda
Summary: A Drabble I wrote on Fanfiction.net in 2012Lucy loves Natsu, however Natsu, as always, is innocently Oblivious of all the little things she's done for him.What's this?Lisanna loves Natsu too?!Lucy! Why are you so Nice? honestly!Now throw in the regular team chaos, and what do you haveApparently Furniture that needs replacing*sighs*How Does Lucy Cope?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Note from 2012:  
> I don't own fairy tail, I just like to make the characters suffer *evil laugh*  
> Another short story by me, recently I gave advice to a friend on how to get the guy she likes, I guess its sort of a darker version of what I felt like during the process,  
> A very dark version,  
> Perhaps I let my evil mind seep through in the making of this though, because I most definitely love my friends much more than the guy I have a crush on, she can have him :D anyway enjoy another sad and twisted story from the grey part of my mind, trust me when I say I can go worse but I don't think M rated would protect you from that ^^'  
> oh and its Lucy's viewpoint, because I succeed in her mind
> 
> Note 2020:  
> Is it possible for me to get Cringe burn reading some of my old notes and fanfics?  
> I've done some general clean-up but nothing overly changing, I could probably rewrite this one to be miles better.

I had decided to keep my feelings hidden  
To not tell Natsu about my feelings  
Ever  
That was my decision  
Even now I stand by that, I've come to hate myself for it though.

I hate my caring personality, the one that has to help anyone in trouble; I was having girl talk with Mira, Cana, Wendy, Bisca, Lisanna and Evergreen.  
Levy would have joined us but she was on a mission with Gajeel.

It was just another one of those, you know one of those gossip sessions in which you spill news about guys, fashion, and give each other advice  
Well Lisanna said she liked Natsu  
Mira squealed so high it turned heads  
literally  
we practically had to dog pile to quiet her.

Lisanna was blushing so badly, she was beet red from ear to ear  
I smiled at her proud that she could say her feelings out loud.

But Inside I cringed in my guilt, I couldn't say that.

My boyfriend hunt was ridiculous, looking for someone to get my mind off Natsu  
I was jealous  
green with envy;  
I wanted to rip her throat out  
it made me feel sick and disgusted that I could be like this to my own friend  
Truly I was a twisted person.

We all gave her advice, including myself, on how to get Natsu  
I added in a few recipes I had made at my house that I knew Natsu loved  
It was tempting to say the least that I really wanted to sabotage her opportunity to be happy with Natsu.

I wished she stayed in Edolas  
But I shouldn't be like that  
She's my friend, and loving someone wasn't a crime  
Whoever said love was like a battlefield must have been through what I was going through.

I somewhat envied Erza, who was currently on an S-class mission  
She had confided in me that her armour kept her sharp and on edge  
A way to protect her physically but also mentally and emotionally  
I really should ask her if I could try some on at some point, but they might be a bit too heavy for me.

Settling into my apartment for the night, I tried to focus on my novel  
But Lisanna and Natsu were in my mind, being all lovey dovey together  
Hey it would have been great material to write, I admit it  
but I was so furious that I couldn't concentrate  
I wanted to scrap my own novel  
I didn't though, Levy has, is looking forward to it, and is constantly pestering me about how it's going.

Stressing over it wasn't getting me anywhere, so I decided to take a bath  
It was soothing, and for a moment I was able to forget everything.

Then there was the sound of something crashing in my house,  
I swore if that was Natsu and happy I would not hesitate to throttle them;  
As much as I secretly liked they're not so random appearances  
It was positively torture finding one of the two people stuck in your head; In your house, when you have a crush you can't speak of  
And have a friend who also likes him that your trying to support  
All the while having a twisted mind that wishes to kill someone.

Grabbing a towel, I hurried out the bath  
They would barge in if I didn't go be their host soon  
And there was no way I was getting caught naked  
Again.

In the kitchen Gray and Natsu were having an all-out brawl that just pushed me off the limits  
Yelling at them to get out of my house; I started cleaning up their mess while giving them a death glare  
Really I spend too much time with Erza; I'm starting to scare myself.

Going to bed in my nice quiet and Table less house, I slipped under the covers as the exhaustion of the day slipped over me.  
Thoughts on Lisanna could wait  
For now I'll just dream of me and Natsu  
At least my dreams don't depress me

For now Natsu was mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from 2012:  
> awe aren't I a darling making Lucy content with dreams XD  
> no really what did you think?
> 
> Note from 2020:  
> Should I rewrite this?


End file.
